Alpha
Some heavily mediocre franchise that seems like a paradise for the furverts. It does have much worse sequels. Trivia * When Humphrey leads the mourning howl for Kate in the first movie, this is what Bob says. "Aroooooo...itshouldvebeenyouHumphrey...arooooo!" * For the fifth movie, Wolf-a-Bob (Bob in wolf form) throws a big rant at Brent the bear cub for ruining the moonlight howl from the first movie. So, like Inappropriate Timing SpongeBob, he plays Brent saying "I have to pee!" over serious/emotional moments in movies like The Wizard of Oz, Star Wars, and Titanic. * Dino Digs: ** After seeing that Amy the dinosaur is purple with green trim. Wolf-A-Bob: Not only is this color scheme not conducive to surviving in a forest, but... really? You're gonna rip off Barney for this movie? Bob!Barney: (sung in the style of Barney's "I Love You") I sue you. You get sued. ** Bob puts up a count called "You Don't Know What That Is", calling out the wolf characters for saying stuff they shouldn't know. Examples including wolves knowing what trade is, wolves knowing about dinosaurs, and wolves knowing all about golfing. That brings it up to 30! But when the pups drive a truck, what does it bring the count to? 100. And then itexplodes. ** He does a Big "YES!" when he believes the raptor ends up killing the pups, bringing out the ending for the first Alpha and Omega movie. But when he sees that they live, he does a Big "NO!" instead. * The Big Fureeze: ** Wolf-a-Bob eagerly calls King and his henchman his "new best friends" when they decide to attack the wolf pups. But when King gets driven away by Marcel and Paddy golfing, Wolf-a-Bob changes his tune and remarks that he ran away "like a little bitch". ** Bob starts playing "Whack A Mole" when the wolf pups, Brent, and Agnes pop out of the snow. ** He also calls Lynk and Lyle "snowflakes" out in the middle of the blizzard. ** A clip of Zootopia plays when Wolf-A-Bob hears the bears speak in Italian mobster accents and guesses that this is the premise of Journey To Bear Kingdom. Wolf-A-Bob: Hey, welcome to the Bear Kingdom, ya mook! Forget about it! * Journey To Bear Kingdom: ** Wolf-A-Bob sees Marcel and Paddy apparently falling in love with Magpie...and flips out. He starts walking away, and when the "Must Be A Bobsheaux!" text shows up, he briefly pushes it aside during his "no" chant before it gets back in position before he finally pushes it away for real. ** The Overly Long Gag showing his earlier disclaimer...which he puts to rest later. It even pops up during his "no" rant. Wolf-A-Bob: SHUT UP! ** His Flat "What." response and then very vocal reaction to a bear counting four geese instead of the five geese in the scene. ** When two female caribou speak in Jewish accents, Wolf-A-Bob calls them Cari-Jews. ** After hearing the Bear Princess' name. Scottish Squirrel: The Bear Queen, and Princess Canue are coming?! Wolf-A-Bob: Princess Canue West? Or did they name this Princess after the Canadian Urban Environmental Health Consortium note ? We then meet the Bear Queen and Princess Canue, who is apparently not a gay fish. * "EEEEUUUUGGGGHHH!!! It's Canada's Next Top Model, starring Honey Screw-You!" ** "My name is Brent, do you tweet?" (cut to Wolf-A-Bob with a shocked face, prompting him to play the clip over and over until he finally rants in anger at Brent being a bear and as such, cannot tweet while shouting obscenities) Canue: No. But I chirp. Wolf-A-Bob: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ** And later: Bear-Queen: Denizens of the Eastern Forest. Meet my modern daughter, Princess Canue. Wolf-A-Bob: As opposed to your Amish daughter, Will-you? * Wolfabob, the cute little wolf handpuppet that was used in the later Alpha and Omega sequels, has gotten high demand to make more appearances by viewers. * Bob is really not fond of the Bratty Half-Pint trope, particularly in the Alpha and Omega sequels. Category:Overrated Disgraces Category:Franchises That Went Bad Throughout Time Category:In Theaters With No Fucking Purpose